Night of Horror
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: FOR CHIZYK ! This is a three shot series where Obito gets raped by a drunk kakashi . KAKAOBI . M just to be safe .


**This is for chizyk ,Im sorry that I didn't post this sooner I know you've been waiting .**

**Chapter 1**

He remembers it ,if there wasn't all this blood on his crisp white sheets then he may have thought of it as just a nightmare .He layed there in his bed to scared to see what his face looks like by the way his face and scalp ached he was certain it was pretty bad .Obito put his pale hands over his face crying uncontrollably once again .

"Wh-why ." He said to himself ,reminding him again of last nights events .

**...**

" Wh-why ." says Obito his voice shaking with fear . " no way you're not crashing here !" His voice became more angered .

The drunken kakashi let himself in stumbling all the way to the empty couch where he made himself comfortable .

" Ugh ... You won't get out will you ." What Obito got in return was a loud snore .He stared blankly at kakashis gloved hand that , loosely held a sake bottle , dangled over the couch .

"Stupid drunk kakashi ..." He muttered walking back to his room .

Lying down on his bed he starts to think . ' Kakashi has been getting drunk and sleeping with girls lately ... He's always mad around me more than how it was before ... Now its shoves and punches . '

Being the cry baby that he is ,he starts to cry ' I want him to like me ...'

His shoulder was gabbed roughly and he was flipped over , he found himself staring at kakashi who was straddling his hips .

" T-Teme ?" obito stuttered becoming nervous and the look in kakashi's eyes wasnt helping .

Kakashi's head dipped lower and lower ,obito tried to push himself deeper into his bed .

" Teme th-this isnt f-f-funny I-" obito's mouth was shut by the desperate and forceful lips of kakashi's .

The kiss was rough and lustful obito could taste the alcohol that came from kakashi's hot wet tongue .Obito began to feel a little light-headed because of the lack of air it was then that he started trying to push kakashi off .

" obito ... I want you ." kakashi said his voice raspy and low ,obito felt his heart drop and his pants felt tighter .Kakashi sucked and licked the nape of obitos neck while the uchiha squirmed under him now shouting for him to stop .

" K-KAKASHI ! "

" mmm ,say my name again ." he heard kakashi whisper the smell of alcohol stinging his nose ,fear had stopped obitos struggle for a moment but then he started to pound on kakashis chest with his clenched fist and kick his legs aimlessly hoping to get lucky .

" S-STO- nngh ! " one hard suck at his neck made obito tilt his head back in pleasure and moan ,kakashi paused his attack on obito and once he continued his moves became more provocative .

" mmngh , moan again obito ." kakashi growled and began grinding and thrusting against obito .

" aah , mmngh , k-kaka - uuugh ." Obito moaned the feeling was foreign he felt the wetness in his pants and it was making him uncomfortable and the thrust of kakashi's hips didnt help .

A loud moan errupted in kakashi's throat and obito took this chance to collide his fist with kakashi's jaw .The silver-haired male fell off the bed with a loud thud ,obito sprang off the bed and ran .Running through the halls he saw the entrance ,his heart beat rapidly in his chest he tried not to pay attention to the loud footsteps behind him .The uncomfortable feeling in obito's pants didn't stop so when he reached down to grab it he stopped and fell to his knees moaning .His heart dropped when he felt a hand on his shoulder .

" Trying to run away ,tsk tsk tsk ,I think I should tie you up and give you hell ." Kakashi whispered hotly in his ear a shiver ran down obito's spine ,a million scenarios running through his head .

Kakashi grabbed the back of obitos neck harshly and led him back to obito's bedroom ,he threw him and the bed and before obito could run away again he tied up the uchiha boy to the bed post .

" Ready for hell . " was the last thing obito had heard clearly before he experienced a night of pain and horror .

* * *

**So this will only be 3 chapters long**

**IM SO SORRY CHIZYK I KNOW AN APOLOGY WONT DO BUT I PROMISE YOU I SHALL MAKE IT UP SOMEHOW ! IM SORRY I DIDNT LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS !**


End file.
